


Our First Night Together

by JessicaLynne



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: Russell and Holmes' wedding night, from Holmes' point of view.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell
Comments: 2





	Our First Night Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480810) by [FairyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose/pseuds/FairyRose). 



I closed the door behind us and looked around the room. Candles had been lit, a bottle of champagne sat chilling in a small pail of ice. (It was, at my request, the same variety that had been served at Russell's 18th birthday party, when I finally had realized what I felt for her....God, those three years since then had taken so long to pass by!) Rose petals were scattered across the bed, filling the room with fragrance. I set our valises down at the foot of the bed, and turned to face the young woman standing behind me.

My Russell. My world. My life. And until my last breath, my wife. I loved her with every fiber of my being. That kiss on the dock had only been the beginning. We had just been pronounced as husband and wife several hours before in the chapel of my childhood home.

I could tell she was nervous. To be honest, I was too. To ease the tension somewhat, I suggested she freshen up and pointed out the bathroom door. Our journey to Yorkshire had been somewhat rushed. While she was in there, I used the time to remove my own clothing and put on my dressing gown. I was looking out of the window when I heard the bathroom door open behind me. What I saw when I turned around took my breath away. She had her hair down out of it's usual chignon, and it fell like a waterfall down below her waist. She was dressed in a white satin nightgown that had lace across the top of her shoulders. It ended at her knees. She was beautiful!

I smiled and invited her to come closer. We embraced tightly as our lips met in a passionate kiss. Breaking for air, I spoke.

"In this, as in every other aspect of our partnership, we are completely equal. If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. If I do not like what you are doing, I shall tell you." Russell nodded in agreement.

I laid Russell gently on the bed and laid down beside her. Pulling her close, I raised her arm and kissed it thoroughly, starting at her hand and working up to her shoulder, then doing the same with her other arm. Russell was nervous about her scars. I reassured her, telling her I would cherish those scars, as physical reminders of what had brought her to me. She relaxed after that. Shifting her nightgown slightly upwards, I gave her long legs the same treatment I had given her arms. Her hands grabbed hold of the sheets tightly. Reaching where her thighs met, I lay on top of her. We were both slightly flushed by then. Russell told me she was hot, so I removed her nightgown and she removed my dressing gown. Both landed in a pile by the bed. Finally, we were skin to skin, and I reveled in the sight of my wife lying fully exposed under me for the first time. The small mounds of her breasts were creamy white, with light pink on the tips. Her hands moved up and down my sides and across my backside as I lay over her, my erection laying against the inside of her thigh. As tempted as I was, I held back as I slowly made my way down her body, lavishing kisses first on one breast, then the other. By the time I had reached the juncture of her thighs she was writhing under me.

My hand moved down at that point, searching for that special spot.....ah ha, there it was, buried under those dark curls. My fingers slowly penetrated her as I rubbed that spot with my thumb, preparing her for what was ahead. Russell's head moved back and forth on the pillow as she gasped heavily. And then it happened....silky wetness all over my hand, a sure sign of her full pleasure.

She then began her own exploration of my body. Her hands went down my chest, down until she found my manhood. She gasped in surprise, and I reassured her that her hands were welcome on me. She gently cupped my scrotum, feeling that weight while moving her hand up and down my shaft and running her thumb over the tip. The sensation was exquisite, my whole body was on fire. It was all I could do to stop her, for I wanted to be inside her!

Telling Russell there would be slight pain, but it would soon be gone, I entered her as gently as I could. She grimaced as that final barrier was broken, and I was soon fully sheathed inside her. It felt amazing, her silk surrounding my steel. Then she surprised me by clenching herself around me! We began to move together, her hips soon meeting mine with every thrust. Higher and higher, we scaled that mountain. I was beginning to see stars behind my eyes, I was so ecstatic! Russell warned me she was getting close. I told her I was too, and to just let go. She did, and I followed soon after, my seed spurting inside her.

As I rolled off of her and we lay together, I realized I had never felt more loved or complete in my life. Even though I had lost my own virginity many years before Russell had been born, it felt like my first time all over again. Not even Irene Adler could compare to Russell in my mind. There was no doubt now. Russell was my final lover. As she fell asleep, I whispered tenderly in her ear, "I love you, Mary Russell Holmes" before giving in to my own slumber.


End file.
